


a cataclysm of minor proportions

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: baeksoo and friends fluff [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brief mention of Heechul, Cats, Light Angst, M/M, Very minor side!jinmin, baeksoo is love baeksoo is happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Roommates!AU. Kyungsoo finds a kitty on the streets on his way home and brings it to their apartment to take care of it, but apparently Baekhyun is afraid of cats?I took a little creative license to set the gender of the kitten as male since I wanted a Chen cat. But otherwise I’m faithful to the prompt :). Shout-out to Joss and Brent for being great betas <3!!





	a cataclysm of minor proportions

*****

It’s love at first sight.

At least, that’s what Kyungsoo’s heart is telling him. He hasn’t felt this way since he caught sight of a breathtakingly beautiful Baekhyun across a crowded room at one of his and Chanyeol's college rock band parties. He was brought out of his trance only when Chanyeol dragged him over to be introduced.

For once, he let Chanyeol manhandle him, shoving their way through the crowd to hear that loud, loud laugh. That day, he'd also asked Baekhyun to be his roommate. Kyungsoo’s not one for instinctive decisions, but there’s something about Byun Baekhyun that makes him throw caution to the winds.

Baekhyun looked slightly surprised, but agreed right away with a good-natured laugh. Kyungsoo had to look away to hide his embarrassment, but was happy nonetheless. Four years later—after two years of college and into their first two years of postgrad life—they’re still roommates. 

Kyungsoo wants more, but would never tell. Even as a high school English teacher, Baekhyun manages to leave behind a messy tangle of hookups and bad relationship habits. Kyungsoo is moderately okay not geting tangled up in that, refusing to be just another conquest.

But anyway.

The tiny ball of jet black fluff lets out another pitiful cry. Kyungsoo promptly drops his laundry onto his Honda Civic, not even bothering to open up the trunk. Fuck if he cares what the laundromat people are thinking, he needs to do _something_. It was Baekhyun’s idea to go to the laundromat down the block - something about how the people at the apartment are definitely going to steal the laundry so they needed Professionals. Baekhyun can deal with the questions from the “laundry professionals” later. 

He watches the kitten, trying to figure out how best to approach. It’s precariously perched on top of the back wheel of a large truck parked across the street, hiding from the light drizzle. Kyungsoo creeps toward the crying kitten, but freezes every time it balks at his approach. It’s almost like a game of red light green light. His heart squeezes painfully with each meow, which he registers as the yowl of a kitten searching for its mother. It almost tries to run from him when he gets close enough, blue eyes flashing and tail standing up in alarm.

Kyungsoo crouches and then decides _fuck it_. He flat out sits on the pavement near the kitten to wait. Maybe the kitten’s mother will come back. Meanwhile, the drizzle continues. His sweatshirt - a black Supreme hoodie stolen from Baekhyun, who’d stolen it from Chanyeol - slowly gets damp.

Ten minutes later, it’s definitely getting colder and the kitten is still there without a mother. Kyungsoo shivers a little, but then an idea hits him. He pulls up his phone, and searches YouTube for a clip of a mother calling for its kitten. The yowls seem to catch the kitten’s attention as its ears repeatedly flick towards Kyungsoo. Finally, emboldened, it jumps down from the wheel and slowly approaches him.

Closer, closer, and closer until the kitten is circling him, blue eyes still uncertain at his human shape. Kyungsoo waits for few more minutes, until the kitten is close enough to be scooped up. The startled kitten struggles for a bit, but Kyungsoo coos and meows at it until it relaxes in his arms. It curls up and promptly falls asleep. The ordeal must’ve been too much for it.

Quickly, Kyungsoo marches to his car and pulls open the trunk, still holding the kitten with his right arm. He dumps the laundry into the back, and then tenderly places the kitten into the plastic laundry basket. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind his hot pink blanket being used for this, right? Then Kyungsoo takes it to the local animal shelter. 

“Welcome. My name is Jimin, how can I help you?” a smiley man greets him in a sweet lilting voice. “Oh what a gem!” he coos once he sees the bundle in the laundry basket, immediately moving closer to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo freezes, taking a step back from the sudden invasion of personal space. Jimin smiles placatingly at him through his pink bangs, and Kyungsoo relaxes again. “Sorry, my friends tell me I’m a bit too friendly. I’d just like to take him to the back.”

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo offers a small smile to Jimin and holds out his bundle. “It’s fine, I’ve got an enthusiastically touchy roommate so, uh. I’m just being silly. I should be used to it by now. Um, what’s in the back?”

Jimin reaches a hand to the kitten, and softly strokes the top of its black head. The kitten purrs in response. “The vet’s in the back, so you’re in luck! It can get its shots right now.”

Kyungsoo swallows, and a tiny frown pinches his eyebrows. He’s not earning very much money. “How much will the shots cost?”

Jimin purses his lips and straightens, propping a hand on his hip. “That’s up to the vet. But since today’s the day he’s visiting the clinic to give shots to all the shelter animals... maybe he’ll do it as an added bonus! He owes me a favor anyway,” he adds, winking.

Relieved, Kyungsoo smiles back at him. “That’s all I can ask for. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Mister…?”

“Kyungsoo. Just, Kyungsoo. And, um, if you need it the kitten’s name is Chen.” He has no idea where the name came from, but it’s as good as any for a kitten.

“Okay, Kyungsoo. Chen, come here darling,” Jimin coos as Kyungsoo hands the kitten over, and takes him to the back.

After a bit, Jimin returns; this time accompanied by another tall, beautiful man. He’s dressed in a white lab coat, a stethoscope dangling around his neck. “Hi, Jimin told me your name’s Kyungsoo. I’m Dr. Kim Seokjin, nice to meet you. Call me Dr. Jin.” Kyungsoo shakes his hand, offering him a hesitant smile.

Dr. Jin steps back and continues, “I’m the local vet and I do have to warn you, taking on a pet can be a costly business. Your kitten looks recently born, and I was able to administer all the shots successfully. With care and compassion, you should be able to raise him healthy and strong, and at not too great a cost.” He looks at Jimin, who arches an eyebrow back at him. Dr. Jin sighs, ruffling Jimin’s hair. “And I even added a microchip in free of cost. Jiminnie is difficult to say no to.”

Eyes widening, Kyungsoo gasps at the offer. “No, that’s… I don’t know if I can….”

Jimin walks up to him and gently shoves the basket into Kyungsoo’s arms. “You can. Please take Chen home and take good care of him. Have a nice evening.”

Kyungsoo shuts his mouth and nods. Don’t look a gift horse in its mouth, as they say. “Thank you. So much. Dr. Jin, I’ll look up your clinic and schedule an appointment as soon as I can.”

The vet smiles beatifically. “Great. I look forward to seeing both of you again.”

*****

Kyungsoo drives home, kitten secured on the floor of the passenger seat. He pulls into the apartment complex’s parking lot, giddy with joy. _Baekhyun’s going to love him. Chen. I know it._ He turns off the engine and then takes the kitten-occupied laundry basket out, bringing him upstairs. He leaves Chen on the ugly-but-comfy brown leather couch in the living room, and only barely restrains himself from making kissy noises at him.

On his way down to the garage, he passes the laundry room. He rolls his eyes, thinking of Baekhyun’s hysterics about the damn room. Kyungsoo’s theory was that the neighbors weren’t actually at fault for Baekhyun’s missing clothes. It’s probably definitely just Baekhyun being careless. It worked out though. How else could he have met Chen?

As he’s bringing up the clothes in a makeshift laundry bag, a blood-curdling scream comes from inside the apartment. Acting on pure fight-or-flight instinct, Kyungsoo throws the laundry on the floor and rushes to Baekhyun’s side. “What is it?” he exclaims, ready to punch an intruder or something.

“Fuck, S-soo,” Baekhyun whimpers, awkwardly crouched above their shoe rack in the hallway. His hands are covering his face and it’s clear he’s trying to control his breathing. “I don’t know how the fuck it got in, but it needs to go right the fuck now, how the _fucking fuck_ —”

“Whoa, slow down. Use your words, Baek,” Kyungsoo says, earning a glare.

“How can I be calm when there’s a terrifying THING in there!” Baekhyun whines, flinging a hand in the direction of… the laundry basket, with the kitten somehow still asleep despite Baekhyun’s antics.

Kyungsoo blinks, confused. “The kitten?” Baekhyun gives him a tiny nod, looking at it warily. The kitten flicks an ear in his sleep, and Baekhyun jolts slightly. “ _That_ ’s what you’re afraid of?”

“Can you—can you just please take it to the pound or something?”

Kyungsoo walks in front of the basket and shields it with his body. “No, I can’t do that,” he says, trying to remain strong in the face of Baekhyun’s panic. “The pound is overcrowded as it is, and Chen’s just a baby.”

Baekhyun groans, frustrated. “You’ve already named it? Please, Soo, I can’t… maybe one of our friends or neighbors could take it.” He sighs, running a hand through his bleached hair. “I’m sorry, I know you love cats and animals and shit, that’s why I never said anything but I. Am. Terrified.” The last words are gritted through his teeth as the kitten stirs and begins to wake up.

 _He’s serious_ , Kyungsoo realizes. Baekhyun’s nearly in tears, almost hyperventilating. He bites his lip. _This is going to be tricky_. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” he apologizes, sad that he’s genuinely scared Baekhyun. “I’ll ask around ASAP. You’re right, maybe someone will take him. But we’ll have to keep him here for the night, it’s too late to move him…”

Baekhyun rubs his face tiredly, still shaking, and finally looks up into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo knows he’s won when Baekhyun’s shoulders slump in defeat. A bitter victory. “Fine,” he says, pouting slightly. “I’m going to eat dinner in our room though.” With that, he retreats to the bedroom, quickly closing the door.

Kyungsoo sighs. This isn’t how he’d expected it to go. “I’ll find you a place, won’t I, Chen?” he croons to the sleepy kitten. The kitten meows and bumps its head against Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand, and his heart melts even more.

 _I don’t want to let go of Chen, but for Baek’s sake…._ One _of my friends should be able to take him_. Though Kyungsoo always jokingly threatens to murder Baekhyun on a daily basis, it’s never been his real intent to actually hurt him. He feels terrible, as if he’d kicked a puppy by accident.

Kyungsoo sets the kitten back down into the basket and swathes it back into Baekhyun’s blanket. He grabs a dropper and a cup of milk, ready to feed the kitten. As soon as Chen is finished drinking its fill, it falls back asleep.

Sighing, he gets up and knocks on the bedroom door. _Baekhyun will be more difficult to deal with_ , he thinks. Without waiting for a response, he enters their shared room and closes the door behind him.

A pitiful-looking Baekhyun stares at him from inside a blanket cocoon. Kyungsoo wants to laugh and cry at the same time, and maybe cuddle him to death. 

“Why are you so afraid of cats?” he asks softly, approaching Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun reaches out a hand for Kyungsoo to take. When he does, he’s unceremoniously yanked onto the bed and into Baekhyun’s embrace.

As soon as they’re settled, Kyungsoo whacks Baekhyun on the head for startling him. “Ow!” Baekhyun exclaims, but snakes his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist anyway. Baekhyun will be the death of him. 

Kyungsoo, not usually one for physical affection, has always found that he doesn’t mind it when he’s forced into it with Baekhyun. Especially with a Baekhyun that needs comforting.

Softly, he runs a hand along Baekhyun’s side, feeling him relax with the touch. Finally, Baekhyun whispers, “I used to really like cats, y’know? My childhood friend had a gorgeous kitty named Taotao. I was over there all the time because I really liked him, even though Taotao was a little scary. Then one day, I stepped on Taotao’s tail and he got all big and scratched me up. I had to go to the hospital.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “That’s awful, Baek, I'm sorry.” Baekhyun simply hums in response.

“I don’t know. In any case, I know it’s irrational... but I can’t help but feel like all cats may attack me at any time,” Baekhyun says into Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo swallows. The proximity to Baekhyun is making him a little giddy, scents of strawberry shampoo wrapping around him like a soft cushion.

Kyungsoo sighs, withdrawing before his mind gets too fogged up by Baekhyun. The latter has a tendency to do that to him, to make him forget everything that isn’t wholly and thoroughly Baekhyun. “I’m planning on asking around. Maybe Yifan will take Chen.” Yifan is well known in their friend group for having a weakness for cute, tiny animals. It’s funny because he’s such a behemoth of a guy.

Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo and looks away, fidgeting with his blanket. “...Thanks,” he finally says. “I’m sorry I’m a sucky roommate.”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo answers. “I should’ve asked before I brought it home.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and his heart races a little faster as he leans into his touch.

Snapping back to reality, Kyungsoo jerks his hand away and retreats to the door. “Good night, Baek,” he says, shutting the door on Baekhyun’s questioning face before he cracks. He thought he’d gotten better at burying his feelings, but seeing Baekhyun so vulnerable and sad just tugs at his heartstrings. Just like the kitty sleeping in that laundry basket.

“Oh, what will I do with you two?” Kyungsoo asks softly, going to the couch and scooping the kitten up into his arms. He leans back into the couch and falls asleep with it.

*****

The next day, Kyungsoo asks around his lab at UC Davis, but unexpectedly, no one can help. They either all have pets already or don’t live in pet-friendly apartments. Which is frankly, ridiculous, since all of his friends are animal lovers. Except Baekhyun.

He sighs and glares at his dual monitors. “Stupid programs that don’t compile and stupid oblivious roommates,” he mutters, frustrated with life. Usually he’s excited to figure out new directions in his environmental science degree, but he isn’t feeling it today.

Suddenly, a head props onto his shoulder and he automatically elbows the person in the stomach. A low “oof” sounds behind him.

“So small, so vicious,” the person mutters.

“Talk shit, get hit,” Kyungsoo returns, swiveling around in his chair to glare at Chanyeol. Years ago, Chanyeol had followed him to grad school after college. Baekhyun often joked that they were two peas in a pod - small-time rock stars turned full-time environmental studies nerds. It's unfortunately pretty accurate. Chanyeol _still_ looks like a rock star, with a shock of red hair to make him stand out among the scientists.

Being a long-time friend of both, Chanyeol knows about Kyungsoo’s crush on Baekhyun. In fact, he’s quite insufferable about it. Kyungsoo knows his weak spots too, though, so there.

“Don’t blame your species occupancy model for your sad love life, Soo. It didn’t do anything to deserve that.”

Kyungsoo covers his eyes and groans. “Whatever, it’s my model. I can do whatever the fuck I want to it.” He slumps further into his chair, and hears wheels squeaking, which indicates Chanyeol is pulling up a chair. 

“What is it now?”

“Baekhyun, what else?” Kyungsoo takes his hand off of his eyes and glares at the redhead. “It’s all your fucking fault for introducing us. I could be happily living the single rooming life, but no.”

Chanyeol shrugs his broad shoulders, nonchalant. “Both of you were asking me for potential roommates. It was a match made in heaven.”

Kyungsoo directs his best murderous expression at Chanyeol, who shrinks a little. “You deliberately left out that you _knew he was my type_. Fuck you.”

Still cowering, Chanyeol says, “I’m not the one you should be fucking!” and snorts a bit at his own joke. “But seriously, what’s the issue now?”

“The kitty. I can’t find an owner for it.”

Chanyeol slowly lets his guard down, as it looks like Kyungsoo no longer actively wants to murder him. “Sorry, Soo, I’d take it, but I’m allergic to even the idea of cats. Ah-choo!”

Kyungsoo looks down at his gray jacket, noticing all the black cat hair that had accumulated on it. “Oops, sorry Yeol. I think I accumulated some dander.”

Chanyeol sniffles. “No biggie. What’s Baekhyun’s deal then? Is he also allergic?”

“No, just terrified of the kitty.”

Chanyeol lets out a bark of laughter. Any other place, heads would turn to stare, but their lab is already so used to Chanyeol’s outbursts of emotion that no one even reacts. “How can someone be scared of a kitty?”

“Mmmrgph, that was my first reaction, but I think it’s a legitimate fear. I can’t bring him to the pound though, and sure as hell I can’t abandon him again.” Kyungsoo grabs his phone to pull up pictures of Chen being adorable. “You sure you don’t want Chenchen?”

“I wanna meet him! Look at the cutie!” Chanyeol coos at the pictures. 

Kyungsoo restrains the urge to also publicly squeal. _Then_ heads would turn, because in reality, he’s not that kind of guy. “But yeah. Do you know anyone I could ask?”

“Have you asked Yifan?”

“Of course I've asked.” Kyungsoo sighs. “Apparently, he just took in two cats and an old dog. Too busy. Just my luck.” Kyungsoo often visited Yifan to help him take care of animals. So often, that Baekhyun once had the impression they were dating.

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. They'd tried, but Kyungsoo never felt like they could really be more than just friends. Yifan agreed and they parted on amicable terms. Baekhyun’s attempts to hook them up after they'd broken up was adding insult to injury considering Kyungsoo’s crush.

“Do let me know if you have any leads.” Chanyeol nods vigorously in response, shooting him two thumbs up.

Kyungsoo hopes it'll work out somehow.

*****

It doesn't really work out. More days pass as the kitten makes itself at home, and cat items accumulate around the house: a litterbox in Kyungsoo’s bathroom, a scratching post next to Kyungsoo’s table. Even random cups of water appear around the house when Kyungsoo realizes that Chen inexplicably likes drinking from cups.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun avoids the apartment more and more often, coming home only for vital items, smelling of different perfumes every time.

Kyungsoo hides his breaking heart in Chen’s glossy black fur.

A month after meeting and bringing Chen home, Kyungsoo checks the calendar cheerily announcing August above his desk. He looks again, panicked, and swears profusely. “Fuck! August! How could I have forgotten?”

Several days circled in red indicate that he's got a conference to travel for. He’s about to be gone for a whole week. How the fuck is he going to find a cat sitter on such short notice?

Answer: he can't. The same reasons as to why no one could take his cat in the first place. Kyungsoo curls up on the couch in the fetal position, considering the pros and cons of Craigslist.

Pros: he finds a cat-sitter and doesn’t have to talk to Baekhyun. Cons: Chen dies and all their stuff is stolen. 

Baekhyun finds him there a few moments later. “Hey…” he says, uncertain. Then, he walks over to the front of the couch, and puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo doesn’t move, doesn’t react. Today, Baekhyun smells of some heavy flowery scent. He must’ve gone to his favorite fuckbuddy from work, Heechul. Everything is awful, so Kyungsoo can and will be childish today.

A few minutes pass and Baekhyun shakes Kyungsoo’s shoulder again. “Soo, talk to me.” Kyungsoo knows that silence can make Baekhyun antsy. Baekhyun, who would normally fill the apartment with noise and laughter. Baekhyun, who has avoided him for days. Just thinking about it makes Kyungsoo frustrated. He understands that Baekhyun is scared, he really does, but it’s so hard not to take it personally when Baekhyun is responding in the worst way possible. And now Baekhyun thinks he can play the nice roommate?

Baekhyun can go fuck himself.

“Talk? Why don’t you just jump into someone else’s bed instead?” Kyungsoo mutters petulantly, hating himself a little for the whine in his voice. The hand on his shoulder stiffens. Then Baekhyun sighs.

“Don’t attack me like that. I just don’t like seeing my best friend miserable,” he murmurs, hand massaging his shoulder. He’s used to dealing with a prickly Kyungsoo and is trying to be calm. Kyungsoo can tell.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Kyungsoo snaps, and turns into the couch, shrugging off Baekhyun’s hand in the process.

Baekhyun, now properly annoyed, puts one hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the other on his knees, and pushes. In vain, Kyungsoo tries to resist. He hasn’t gone to the gym recently, and Baekhyun apparently has, judging by the ease by which he rearranges Kyungsoo. Triumphant, Baekhyun swings a leg between his own arms, over Kyungsoo’s body, and plops himself onto his stomach.

Kyungsoo groans, wind knocked out of him and thus powerless to resist Baekhyun lying down and wrapping both arms around his chest. “Tell meeee,” he whispers lowly, and Kyungsoo knows he won’t miss the shudder that runs through him.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo manages to gasp out. “First get off, you’re heavy.”

“It’s all this muscle, Soo, you're just jealous!” Baekhyun protests, but obeys anyway, moving backwards to the other side of the couch. As soon as he takes his weight off, Kyungsoo uses his core to sit up and quickly pin Baekhyun to the couch, straddling his hips and gripping his wrists, one in each hand.

Kyungsoo’s a bit of a sore loser.

“There’s a concept called personal space. Don’t do that to me again,” he growls, ignoring how good Baekhyun looks all spread out on the couch at his mercy. Baekhyun regains his composure and bats his eyelashes up at Kyungsoo to cover his shock.

“Why not? It works so well.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. _Why do I like him again?_ Finally, he sighs and lets go of Baekhyun’s wrists. Baekhyun immediately rubs them. “Though I may need to re-think my strategy. Your grip strength is—”

“I need you to take care of Chen for me.”

“Pardon?” splutters Baekhyun. “I think I heard you wrong.”

“The International Congress for Conservation Biology starts this weekend.”

Baekhyun groans. “The big science shindig?”

Kyungsoo would have laughed, but he’s too stressed for that. Instead, he wants to cry. “Yes, the big science shindig. It’s in Colombia this year. I’ve already got my plane tickets and I’ve promised Tae and Yoongi and Yeol and a billion others I’d go, I can’t back out… Baekhyun, please. You’re still on summer break.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, fear glinting in his eyes. They lock eyes for a long moment - Kyungsoo placing as much pleading as he can in his own eyes. Finally, Baekhyun looks away. “Okay. Fine.”

Kyungsoo gasps. “Really?”

“But you owe me. Big time,” Baekhyun continues, still avoiding eye contact. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, even though he’s sure he’s done a whole lot more for him. Really, it’s Baekhyun who owes Kyungsoo.

Overwhelmed by relief, Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand. “Sure, whatever, thank you so much Baek, I’ll leave you detailed instructions and walk you through everything. You don’t even need to go near Chen, really.” Kyungsoo’s so happy he could kiss him right now.

Which reminds him.

Kyungsoo scrambles off of Baekhyun, the tips of his ears going red. “I-I’ll go write them down now, actually,” he says, and beats out a retreat to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he leans against it and slumps down. He pulls his knees to his chest and hugs them, but he can’t get the feeling of having Baekhyun under him out of his mind.

Slender body, lush thighs, and a mischievous smile.

His arms feel empty, and so does his heart.

*****

All weirdness aside, Kyungsoo manages to write out a detailed but succinct list for Baekhyun to follow, as well as a simplified calendar of events. After all, if he made it too complicated, Baekhyun would never have the attention span to do everything. Kyungsoo runs through the instructions with him so many times, Baekhyun seems to have been conditioned out of his fear through sheer boredom.

Chanyeol picks Kyungsoo up at his apartment. Baekhyun watches from the window, and waves when Chanyeol waves. Kyungsoo gets his luggage in the car and shuts the trunk. Before getting into the car himself, he also waves at him. Baekhyun’s waving gets more frantic and he can probably tell Kyungsoo is rolling his eyes.

They drive off. Kyungsoo hopes neither Baekhyun nor Chen dies of starvation in his absence.

*****

Three of the five days pass with no major incident. In fact, Baekhyun has yet to make contact with Chen since Chen is avoiding him as well. Baekhyun’s able to change the food and water, and the only interaction he has is hearing Chen meow sadly in Kyungsoo’s bathroom.

“I know, I know, I miss him too,” Baekhyun finds himself saying before he catches himself. He might be going a bit stir-crazy without Kyungsoo or a random hook-up around. But the feeding schedule is quite frequent - Kyungsoo was able to leave his lab for short times and re-fill the food bowl every few hours, but Baekhyun can only do these after his teaching work ends at 3.

He’s essentially on apartment lock-down.

Baekhyun walks to his room, plops himself over his bed on his stomach, and pulls up his phone. The one good thing about Kyungsoo being gone is that he’s been sending a lot more Snapchats. Probably some part due to guilt.

This new series is a set of selfies with Taehyung. Kyungsoo’s smile looks more and more forced, as Taehyung has evidently commandeered his phone to say hello to Baekhyun. The second to last one has the caption “hyung misses you but he’ll never tell,” with Taehyung’s face up close and a murderous Kyungsoo in the background over the other’s shoulder. Smirking, Baekhyun screenshots that one. 

The last one is a picture of Kyungsoo pinching Taehyung’s ear, captioned, “Yoongi here, Soo says if you screenshot that he will kill you when gets back.” Baekhyun laughs at that one. Of course Yoongi was more trustworthy than Taehyung, that little brat. They’d all gone to undergrad together, but Taehyung and Yoongi had known Baekhyun and Kyungsoo from different circles. The two were a cute couple, Tae being a brat and Yoongi pretending he didn't like it.

Speaking of being a brat... Taehyung was (and still is) convinced Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had a thing for each other. He'd kept drunkenly shouting it at their apartment housewarming rager a few years ago, while attempting to climb onto their kitchen counter. Kyungsoo finally put him into a headlock and Baekhyun had laughed it off.

Then both Taehyung and Yoongi graduated and moved off to Madison, Wisconsin. Baekhyun shudders; he would never willingly go somewhere that cold. It’s one of the big differences between him and Taehyung - otherwise their tastes are pretty similar. Thank goodness Kyungsoo had wanted to stay in California, at least for his PhD.

He sends Kyungsoo a quick selfie with a V sign over most of his face and the caption, “Don’t kill Tae too hard. I miss you too bb.” He pauses and then sends Kyungsoo an obnoxious number of heart emoticons too, for good measure.

Finally, he plugs his phone in to be charged and gets off of the bed. Ambling to Kyungsoo’s side of the room, he yawns and ruffles his own hair. It’s obvious which side is Kyungsoo’s because it’s much neater, items in their proper place. Though they’d both bought their bookshelves for dirt cheap at IKEA, Baekhyun’s shelf looks a bit more like modern art, all haphazard angles. Kyungsoo’s shelf is picture perfect… normally. He stops in his tracks, noticing the corner of a thin, black book peeking out of the bookcase.

It’s so unlike Kyungsoo to have anything out of place. Baekhyun’s curiosity is piqued, so he pulls it out and examines the cover. No title or any markings, simple and utilitarian - Kyungsoo’s style. He flips it open and his suspicions are confirmed.

Whoops. He's found Kyungsoo’s journal. Baekhyun means to put it back, he really does, but the journal is flipped open to the latest page and his name is neatly penned in small hangul at the top.

“Mmm, just one page shouldn't hurt right?” Baekhyun mumbles to himself. Something feels wrong about it, but they're great roommates, right? They tell each other everything. It'll be fine.

So, he reads:

_Baekhyun. I need to write about him again. Baekhyun the okay roommate. He has a lot of annoying habits, but I’ve trained most of them out of him. Sounds like a puppy right? That pretty much sums him up. You can hear him no matter where you are if he is in the apartment. Singing in the shower, yelling into his headset for his LoL games, whimpering in his sleep. Laughing for whatever reason._

_Or at least you could._

_Makes it more obvious when he's not here. Seriously, fuck Chanyeol. That asshole. I thought I was okay staying just a roommate but no. I l...ike him so much. I want Baekhyun to like Chen too. I don't know what to do, why the fuck can no one else help? For Chen or for Baekhyun. I can’t choose and it’s ripping me apart._

__

_What does it really mean when you’re jealous of one night stands?_

_Don't answer that._

_Will everything work out somehow?_

_It's looking more and more unlikely._

_Blah._

Baekhyun shuts the journal and collapses onto Kyungsoo’s bed, messing up the neatly folded black sheets. His chest is squeezing in a strange way. What? What had he just read? _Kyungsoo like_ … like _likes me? Impossible, he’s always telling me how much he hates me._

A small, annoying voice in his head tells him, _yeah, and then he lets you cuddle him despite death threats. Despite claiming to hate physical touch, he makes a special exception for yours truly. Doesn’t sound quite platonic to me._

“Shut up,” he mumbles aloud. 

A sudden meow startles him and he jumps, grabbing Kyungsoo’s pillow and holding it up as a shield. Chen looks up at him from the entrance of Kyungsoo’s bathroom, blue eyes inquisitive. Oh. Baekhyun goes incredibly still. This is the closest he’s gotten to Chen, ever. His heart is racing and he wants to bolt…. He could, it would be so easy. Leave and maybe stay over at Heechul's again.

_I can’t choose and it’s ripping me apart._

He had never ever heard Kyungsoo voice such pain, or even imagined that he could be the cause of that pain. Some best friend he is.

Baekhyun swallows, hard. In truth, Kyungsoo had always done small things for Baekhyun, always been the one accommodating him. If he really thinks about it, he cares deeply about Kyungsoo. Maybe even love. Or like like.

He should probably try, for Kyungsoo’s sake.

Baekhyun and the kitten stare at each other. Seconds, minutes drag by. But Baekhyun is still scared to make the first move.

Then, Chen slowly moves one black paw forward. Then another. It almost looks encouraged by the fact that Baekhyun is frozen rather than fleeing. Instead of jumping onto the bed, Chen slowly paws around the edge, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s.

Finally, Chen is at the bedside closest to Baekhyun and meows. Baekhyun drags in a shuddering breath, and slowly lets it out. He brings himself to crawl to the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed and reach out for Chen. It lowers its head and purrs. Baekhyun’s hand finally approaches the kitten’s head and lowers onto the soft fur.

The purring becomes louder, as Baekhyun finally pets Chen.

 _I guess it’s not so bad_ , he thinks, ignoring the lingering trembling of his hands. _Baby steps._

*****

Kyungsoo mumbles a goodbye to Chanyeol and stumbles out of the clunky pick-up truck. He’s exhausted - it’s been five whole days of conference and now it’s 3 AM on a Saturday morning. Yet he’s also on alert, bracing himself to what he could be coming home to. Baekhyun had texted him regularly, but still. He fears the worst.

He yanks his suitcase out and slams the trunk closed, eliciting a yelp of protest from Chanyeol. “Sorry,” he says, and Chanyeol waves it off.

“No problem. Go home already, I’ll see you at the lab in two days.”

“Two days is way too short,” Kyungsoo replies. He wants to sleep forever. Conferences were usually exhausting, but especially so for him since he gets tired by even normal social interactions. Chanyeol raises a hand in farewell and drives off.

Sighing, Kyungsoo lugs his suitcase into his building, up the stairs, and pauses at his door. He fumbles for his keys, sleepily smiling at the tiny Prince of Tennis Ryoma keychain Baekhyun had gotten him. As quietly as possible, he opens the door and, to his surprise, the apartment is still lit.

 _Even Baekhyun should be asleep by now_ , Kyungsoo thinks. He steps in and his heart flops, almost painfully.

Baekhyun is asleep on the couch, with Chen in his arms. He whimpers slightly in his sleep as he always does, but so does Chen with his tiny kitten snores. Their sleep noises sound weirdly harmonizing. They look absolutely adorable together. Kyungsoo wants to hug both of them.

But instead, he takes his phone out and takes a picture of it.

The resounding shutter click is loud.

_Fuck._

It’s loud enough to make Kyungsoo cringe and Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open. He blinks groggily at Kyungsoo, his confused face and sleep-mussed hair making Kyungsoo almost want to coo.

Kyungsoo does not usually coo, but Byun Baekhyun brings out the worst in him.

A smile slowly spreads on Baekhyun’s face, showing his sharp canines. “You’re home!” he whispers, mindful of the sleeping kitten in his arms.

Kyungsoo smiles back at him, not noticing the way Baekhyun swallows at seeing his smile. “I am. Let me take him from you and put both of you into bed.” He scoops up Chen into his arms, face getting dangerously close to Baekhyun’s for a hot second before quickly but carefully retreating.

He deposits Chen into his sleeping basket and straightens when a pair of arms snake around his waist.

Kyungsoo freezes before relaxing into Baekhyun’s back-hug. “Missed me?” he teases, patting the hands on his stomach. For some reason, Baekhyun’s always liked his soft but firm tummy, even though Baekhyun himself had an on and off pair of abs. He claims it’s the softness of Kyungsoo that’s so rare for him to see.

“More than you know…. And, uh, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo, puzzled by the tone in Baekhyun’s voice he can’t quite place, shifts in Baekhyun’s hold to look at him.

It’s a mistake. Baekhyun’s beautiful brown eyes trap him in their gaze, sharper than they should be for 3 AM. Kyungsoo licks his lips, uneasy, and he is suddenly a whole lot more awake when he notices Baekhyun’s eyes flicker to the movement. “Wh-what?” he asks, voice a lot huskier than he means it to be.

“Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun blurts out, looking unusually shy for how confident he always is. His eyes are so earnest, almost shining with hope.

Kyungsoo’s own eyes widen even more than Baekhyun thought possible. He licks his lips again, not wanting to wake up if this is all just a dream. Baekhyun takes that as his invitation, meeting heart-shaped lips with his own. The kiss is barely a kiss, a soft, sweet brush of lips before Baekhyun quickly pulls away. Kyungsoo almost chases Baekhyun as he moves away, but stops himself. He’s wanted this for long that he’s scared it’s all a hallucination.

Baekhyun fidgets with his shirt before continuing, “I think I... like like you and we should be boyfriends or something. Hand-holding and shit. And we should totally keep Chen, I think I’m going to be okay with him.”

Kyungsoo is still staring at him. It’s too much to process. He thinks he might faint. 

Baekhyun suddenly looks worried, small furrow between his eyebrows. He stammers out, “Oh my god, did I misunderstand? Soo, could you say something? Cat got your tongue?”

The stupid joke finally snaps Kyungsoo out of his daze. He boxes Baekhyun on the ear, hissing, “I hate you,” and runs to their room. Baekhyun gapes at their shared bedroom and walks over to pound on their door. A thousand thoughts cross his mind, all along the strain of, _Shit, I’ve fucked everything up_ until Kyungsoo yells a muffled “You make confessing look so easy! Fuck! What did I even bother agonizing for?”

Sighing with relief, Baekhyun smirks at the door. “I don’t know, Soo, you should’ve just told me. Open up, please, it’s like 3 AM and I’d like to sle—”

The door suddenly opens and Kyungsoo uses the front of Baekhyun’s sleep shirt to yank him in for a kiss. Baekhyun moans into the kiss as Kyungsoo licks along the seam of his mouth and sucks on his tongue. As a reflex, he brings his hands up to tangle in Kyungsoo’s thick black hair.

It’s everything Kyungsoo’s ever wished for, everything he could hope for, to have Baekhyun want him just as he has wanted him. Kyungsoo tries to convey this all in his kiss, nibbling on Baekhyun’s tongue and relishing in the whimpers he can pull out of him.

Kyungsoo finally breaks the kiss to come up for air. “You better mean all of what you said when you wake up in the morning, or I swear to God Byun Baekhyun I will maim you.” He tries to glare, but his eyes are soft with undisguised fondness and Baekhyun doesn't believe it for a second.

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him. “You should be nicer to your boyfriend.” _Boyfriend_. The word warms Kyungsoo, so he kisses Baekhyun until he is breathless.

“I’ll be nice to you if you deserve it. Now come to my bed and cuddle me. And shut up.”

Baekhyun is so turned on by Kyungsoo’s assertiveness.

*****

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he could ever get tired of watching Baekhyun and Chen play together. He watches in amusement as Baekhyun rubs Chen until he’s splayed out on the floor, purring immensely at the belly rubs, and then stops. Chen, annoyed, then bats at Baekhyun with soft kitty paws, and Baekhyun uses that to whirl Chen in place.

He’s not exactly sure how this is getting Baekhyun over his fear of cats but it’s working somehow. They continue faux-wrestling, and Kyungsoo wants to kiss them both.

Instead, he gets back to cleaning and tidying up. With Chen, there’s a lot more dander in the apartment, especially in the bedroom now that Chen’s allowed in. He straightens his bookshelf and… _wait a minute_ ….

His journal isn’t in the right place. He slowly connects the dots – last entry he’d written, where he’d put it, and the only person who had access was…

“Byun Baekhyun, I hope you’re prepared to DIE.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> My first baeksoo-centric fic! I have to admit, the most difficult part was probably understanding what it was like to be afraid of a cat OTL. In the end I pretended that Kyungsoo had actually brought a tarantula home and thought it was cute and needed a home. BTS headcanon for this fic is taegi and jinmin (it's also my first time writing them, what'd you think?)
> 
> Alsooooo this is a sorta companion to another fic. If you liked this, check out [just give me a reason](archiveofourown.org/works/11443503)! 
> 
> Any comments are highly appreciated <3 and you can also yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!
> 
> EDIT: You can yell at me on [tumblr](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com/)! I post about soft baeksoo and Yixing. ^_^


End file.
